


Not Him

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Overprotective Bucky, Pregnancy, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Smut, Swearing, protective winter soldier, recovering Bucky Barnes, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Tony’s 18 year old daughter is sent to find Bucky by Steve. What happens when Bucky is accused of bombing the UN and Tony finds out that his daughter is dating the Winter Soldier?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is to update every Sunday by 18:00 Central Time on Tumblr, not sure for when on here. Not for sure on how long this will be probably somewhere around ten chapters. There will be scenes from Civil War but they will be altered to fit the story. It isn’t going to end or be exactly like the movie this is fanfic. Happy Reading!!!!! Love you all!
> 
> My tumblr username is cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.

“Steve I don’t know yet. I’ve just arrived how should I know if he’s actually here. Look I would maybe be able to find him if you quit calling me every five minutes and gave me a chance to look for him.” Steve, your dad Tony’s friend and teammate, had asked you to try and find his best friend Bucky, your first solo mission. You had been helping the Avengers since you were thirteen, not seeing the field until just two years ago when you turned sixteen however. You had turned eighteen a few months ago around the time Steve asked you to help him on his secret search to find his lost friend.

“I’m sorry Y/n, I just want him back. I have to find a way to help him.” Steve replied, his voice filled with sorrow.

“I know Steve and as soon as I know ANYTHING I promise I will call you. I gotta go follow this lead I got I’ll call you either tonight or tomorrow with more info.” You promised before the two of you said a quick goodbye and you started towards the address in London where Bucky was last seen.

When you found the place it was a crappy looking apartment building. You walk up and knock on the old wooden door, the white paint peeling from the front, much like the rest of the building.

“What?!” An almost bald man with a thin comb over and a beer gut asks you.

“Sorry to bother you sir, but I’m looking for a friend of mine the last I heard he was staying here. Have you seen him?” You ask the man showing him a picture of Bucky. You flash your cutest smile at the man.

“Maybe I have maybe I haven’t.” He shrugs.

“Does this help your memory?” You asks slipping him £20.

“Yeah he lives up in 3C. You can head on up if you want pretty lady.” He says flashing you a creepy smirk.

“Is he here?”

“Nah he leaves every morning pretty early. He never comes back until at least 7 in the evening.”

“Could you not tell him I’m here? I want to surprise him after all.” You flashing him a flirty smile, God why did you agree to this again? Oh right you’re a good person who wants to help her friend.

“I don’t know. I’m a pretty bad secret keeper.” You mentally roll your eyes. Good thing your dad is a billionaire, if your gonna have to do this for every lead you get.

“Would this help?” You ask handing him another £20.

“Yeah I think it will sweetheart thanks.” He says motioning you towards the stairs.

“Thank you for your help.” You say before walking up to his apartment.

Unsurprisingly the lock on the door is broken, so you walk in searching for something solid that could prove Bucky was really here. You don’t want to get Steve’s hopes ups only for there to be nothing. The place was pretty barren and was a studio apartment, the bed was neatly made, army style, the sink had a few dirty bowls and utensils in it, there were a couple pots and pans but other than that nothing.

“Who the hell are you?” A low voice growls from behind you. You slowly turn to face the super soldier.

“Bucky, I’m a friend of Steve’s. I won’t hurt you I promise. Steve wants to help you Bucky. My name is Y/n Stark.” You rush out trying to keep him from fleeing.

“Stark?” He asks his voice cracking at the end. His eyes turn cloudy like he’s remembering something awful. 

“Yeah, I’m Tony Stark’s daughter. I know I’m young but Steve trusted me to find you and bring you back to him so we can help you. Please Bucky let’s just talk. You can have my weapons if that helps.” You know you shouldn’t be giving up your weapons I mean even if Bucky wasn’t an ex-assassin and super soldier the guy was huge if it came down to a fight you weren’t sure you could beat him.

“Steve sent you? Tony Stark’s daughter?” Bucky questions crossing towards the balcony, carefully, keeping his eyes trained on you.

“Yeah, look I obviously perfectly capable I mean I found you right? So I must be somewhat competent.” You defend.

“I didn’t know Tony had a daughter.” Bucky mutters to himself running his hands through his hair. He has a strange look on his face, if you knew him better you may have said guilt but you weren’t sure.

“What’s wrong?” You ask.

“I don’t do the bad stuff anymore. I never wanted to but HYDRA they,” he takes a deep breathe as both his hands curl into fists. “HYDRA brainwashed me, they tortured me for years until, I couldn’t fight it anymore, I was weak. They created that thing inside me.” He spats the word thing.

“Bucky, Steve and I both know it isn’t your fault. You didn’t want or deserve any of this. You were a young man who just wanted to serve his country. No one could have foreseen this.” You murmur placing a hand on his, hoping the action will relax him. You're surprised when your action actually does manage to relax him a little.

“Look kid I should tell you now. I remember all of them. The people he-I killed.” Bucky explains his voice barely above a whisper.

“Bucky, that was HYDRA. Steve told me everything. It wasn’t you Bucky, it never was.”

“I killed them. I killed Howard and his wife Maria.” You gasp, no wonder he was so freaked when you mentioned you dad. You hadn’t met your grandparents, they hadn’t met you, you weren’t born until almost seven years later. 

“Buck that wasn’t you. That was HYDRA. Hell I wasn’t even born yet. I won’t tell my dad he would freak. Steve already told me that he was pretty sure that’s what happened. I made my peace with it and if I want revenge on anyone it’s HYDRA not you. But we need to keep this between us no matter what, ok? My dad, he, well he wouldn’t understand that you were being brainwashed he would take it out on you.” You explain. As much as you love your dad you don’t want to bring that all forward for him. As far as he knows it was a car crash that killed his parents. He made peace with it and telling him wouldn’t change anything.

“You mean you don’t hate me?” He asks confused.

“Of course not. Bucky we just met, I want to get to know you. I don’t judge people based on their histories. You have a shitty past and yeah it’ll stay with you but how you handle it is a million times more important than what happened. Now can we go back to the States?” You huff out.

“What?” He asks pulling his hand out of your hold and stepping away from you.

“Bucky, Steve asked me to find you. We can help, at the Avengers compound we have so many resources, my dad and Uncle Bruce can help find a way to get rid of the Winter Soldier.” You plead raising your hands and taking a hesitant step towards him.

“Don’t say his name,” Bucky growls.

“Okay I won’t but Bucky I’m supposed to help you. Steve’s worried. If you really don’t want to go back to the States then fine. But please let me help, let me stay with you,” You beg. You were not going to fail your first official solo mission. Steve wanted you to help and protect Bucky and somehow you would.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I’m dangerous.” 

“You won’t hurt me. I can protect myself Bucky. Watch.” You threw an empty vase towards the sink, it shattered. Bucky looks back at you startled.

“When I was a kid I hung out with my dad a lot in the lab. I was exposed to a chemical that changed me. I can fly and I have telekinesis. I started helping the Avengers a couple years ago when I was sixteen. I’ve been training with Steve for years and other Avengers. Bucky I can hold my own I promise.” You explain carefully.

“Ok,” he agrees reluctantly. “If you’re sure?”

“Of course.” You nod excitedly. 

“Alright let’s go.” Bucky mutters, he uses his metal hand to punch through a floor board and grabs a backpack, before he shoves some extra money and journals into it.

“What?” You ask him confused.

“If you found me it’s only a matter of time before someone else does. We gotta move.” He says offering you his flesh hand, you grab it before the two of you leave on the adventure of your life time.


	2. Not Him~ Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always there will be canon divergence, scenes from Civil War have been altered to fit our story, and swearing. Don't like it don't read it. Happy reading everyone!

“Hello?” You answer your phone. It had been almost a year since you met Bucky and the two of you had been bouncing around Europe ever since. 

“Y/n where the hell are you?” Steve’s frantic voice shouts.

“Captain that kind of language is that?” You question lightly trying to calm him down.

“Have you seen the news? The UN meeting was bombed! They’re saying Bucky did it.” Steve explains quickly.

“Bucky’s out getting food now. He couldn’t have done that Steve, he wouldn’t. He hasn’t relapsed since we met. We’re in Bucharest. Once he gets back we’ll leave.”

“I know you guys are in Bucharest but what’s the address? I don’t want them to find Bucky first.” Steve explains. You tell him the address and before you know it he’s there.

“He isn’t back yet?” Steve huffs.

“No but he never leaves me for more than a couple hours he should be back any minute. He’s pretty protective.” You groan. You and Bucky had kinda started a relationship of sorts and even though he knew your powers he still treated you like a damsel in distress.

“Are you two together?” Steve questions shocked.

“Sorta.” You admit before the door bursts open.

“Y/N! We gotta go they think I-,” He stops when he sees Steve. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I came to help. They don’t wanna take you alive Buck.” Steve explains calmly.

“Y/n we gotta go.” Bucky grabs his backpack and stuffs his journals and money in it. He rushes towards you and grabs your hand. He places a hard kiss to your lips. “Let’s go.” 

“Buck, let me help.” Steve pleads.

“Steve I gotta protect her. Having Captain America with will only draw attention.” Bucky explains heading towards the door.

“They’re here Bucky. We gotta find another way out!” Steve shouts as you hear stomping feet on the stairway.

Bucky shuts and locks the door before crossing towards the window. “Damn! I think we’re gonna have to fight our way to the roof. We can make it if we hop roofs but not if we try from here.” You nod, agreeing with his assessment.

Once the three of you battled through Bucky grabs you and positions you on his back and he jumps. Steve follows as close as he can. Suddenly you're thrown from Bucky’s back by a man dressed in a black cat suit. 

“What the hell?!” Bucky shouts. He runs for you only to be intercepted by the cat man. He fights him off and when he can Bucky runs towards you and grabs your hand and the two of you sprint towards the street only to see more cops run towards you. Bucky runs in the direction of the traffic after he pulled you onto his back. He flips a motorcycle and takes off once you’re firmly placed behind him. All of a sudden that black cat man shoves him off, crashing the motorcycle. The police surround you and Bucky. Steve who was right behind you also is forced to surrender and so is the man with the wings, Steve’s friend. War Machine lands directly in front of you, a.k.a your father’s best friend Rhodey.

“Y/n what the hell do you think you're doing? You ignore your father’s pleas to sign the accords and now you're helping the man who bombed the UN?” Rhodey questions as he grabs your arm tugging you out of Bucky’s grip. Or trying to anyway.

“Do not touch her.” Bucky growls protectively.

“Bucky it’s ok.” You attempt to calm him.

“Come with me. Your father is pissed.” Rhodey commands. He drags you away from Bucky.

“Rhodey, he was with me almost all morning. He was out shopping for less than an hour, there is no way he could have had the time to do this. He doesn’t do that stuff anymore.” You plead trying to make him see reason.

“They have him on video!”

“It’s not him!” You argue. “If you want to keep him calm let me stay with him.” You try to negotiate.

“Your father has asked us to bring you directly to him. Let’s go.” Rhodey drags you to the elevator and to a room that has your father pacing in it.

“Hey dad,” you mutter. 

“What the hell were you thinking?! First you lie about what you're doing over here, then you don’t answer my request for you to sign the accords and now you're dating a terrorist?!” Tony bellows at you.

“Dad, Bucky doesn’t do that anymore, it wasn’t him. It’s not even possible. He was with me most of the morning, he was out getting food for less than an hour. He couldn’t have done it. Also I would never sign away my freedom. And I would have fought tooth and nail for my friends to maintain their freedom. I will never sign those fuckin accords. Now where is Bucky?!” You demand. Bucky hasn’t had a relapse in the last few months but who knows what all this stress could do to him.

Steve enters the room with Sam following closely behind him. Sharon comes in next. 

“Steve could you please set a good example for my daughter and sign the damn accords?!” Your dad grumbles.

“No. Y/n is right Bucky didn’t do this. And nothing will change how I feel about these accords.” Steve replies. 

“Where is he?” You demand.

Sharon crosses the room and turns on the TV to a live feed from the holding room where they are keeping Bucky. A man enters the room, your veins turn to ice. 

“Who is that?” You question. 

“A psychologist he was called in to evaluate Barnes.” She explains softly. You turn your attention back to the video and freeze when you hear the words.

“Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak.” The man says.

“Shit. Where is he?!” You scream. Sharon tells you the floor and room and how to get there. 

“Those are the words the said to bring the Winter Soldier forward.” You shout before running towards him.

“Y/N!” You dad shouts after you. You hear Steve, Sam and your father following you. Once you reach the room you see Bucky trying to break through the glass.

“Shit!” You groan, as Bucky finally breaks through the glass. 

“Y/n!” Bucky shouts, his voice is different, he’s the Soldier. Your father has one of his gloves on and somehow Steve has his shield and Sam got his wings. 

“Soldier.” You answer. Bucky told you that if you ever had to deal with him in soldier form to not mention Bucky, to call him Soldier.

“Mission!” He growls running towards you. Your father tries to blast at him which only pisses the Soldier off. 

“Dad stop!” You command, walking towards the Soldier.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Your dad yells.

“Tony shut up!” Steve and Sam say at the same time. You approach the soldier and he pulls you to him. 

“Mission!” He shouts once he has you in his arms. 

“Not my daughter you bastard!” Tony yells running towards the two of you and trying to blast the Soldier with his repulsor beams. This agitates the Soldier making him run off with you in his arms. Even in Soldier form Bucky wants to protect you. 

Bucky gets you to the helicopter pad and tosses you into the co-pilot seat securing your safety belt before trying to take off. Something is dragging on the bottom of the helicopter, looking out your window you see Steve pulling on it trying to stop Bucky from take off. Super soldiers, you think to yourself rolling your eyes. 

Before you can process what’s happening the chopper goes down into the water. The soldier is out cold, Steve however swims towards you and unhooks you before grabbing Bucky. You and Steve swim to the surface. Once you hit it Steve continues and you follow until you find yourself in an empty warehouse were you find Sam.

“You ok kid?” Sam asks as soon as you step into the room.

“Yeah. I think the Soldier was only trying to protect me. He never tried to hurt me. I don’t know why but he was protecting me, like how Bucky does.” You explain shivering from the swim. Sam offers you a change of clothes, you have no idea how he got them but you aren’t gonna complain. 

After you change you find the boys waiting for Bucky to wake up. Steve puts an arm around your shoulders and you lean into him. Steve was like another dad to you. You met when you were around thirteen and he’s always been there for you whenever you needed him he was there. It was nice that while you and your dad were fighting at least you had someone who understood you.

“What happened?” Bucky groans pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Which Bucky are we taking to?” Steve asks gruffly.

“Your mom’s name was Sarah, you used to stuff newspapers in your shoes.” Bucky mutters, chuckling at the last part.

“Bucky what happened?” Steve asks confused.

“What HYDRA did to me, it’s still there. All he had to do was say the fucking words.” Bucky’s voice is low and dangerous.

“The words bring the Winter Soldier out.” You whisper as explanation.

“Why did he want you?” Steve asks.

“I don’t know.” Bucky whispers looking to you.

“Buck, they’re after you. I need you to do better than that.” Steve explains.

“He was asking me about Siberia, the place HYDRA kept us.” Bucky replies, wincing at the memories.

“Us?” Steve never misses anything.

“I wasn’t the only one. When I-the Soldier, killed Howard and Maria Stark, I had to take the samples of DNA from you, Steve. There were five samples, they made five more soldiers. They are the deadliest killers in the world, worse than me. These guys could take down any country in the world in a matter of minutes.” Bucky explains.

“Wow wait a minute you killed Stark’s parents?” Sam questions.

“It was not him, it was the Soldier.” You bite out.

“Where are they Buck?” Steve asks ignoring your’s and Sam’s glaring contest. 

“As far as I know still in Siberia.” Bucky admits looking to you. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No. He protected me. Made my dad mad as hell but he protected me just like you do. And it was just as annoying.” You tease as you walk over to him and help him get his arm out from under the metal confines. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes.

“Buck, it wasn’t your fault. Everything is gonna be ok.” You promise him, he wraps his arm around your waist and tugs you closer to him.

“So what now?” You ask as you all look towards Steve.


	3. Not Him~ Chapter Two

“We need to get to Siberia. We can’t let this guy get ahold of the soldiers.” Steve thinks aloud. You can practically see the wheels turning in his head as he begins to formulate a plan.

“We’re gonna need some backup.” You know that with everyone on the lookout for the four of you, you're gonna need some extras help. “I’ll call Clint and see if he’ll get Wanda.” You leave to go give him a call.

“I think I know a guy.” Sam says as he walks out of the room giving Bucky and Steve some space.

“So you and Y/n?” Steve asks carefully. “Not exactly what I expected when I asked her to find you.”

“Yeah it’s not what I expected when I saw her in my apartment. She knows about all the things I’ve done and she still loves me. She always tells me that the Soldier isn’t who I am. She says I’m her man, I’m the guy who helps people and protects her. I’m the one who makes her smile.” Bucky smiles when he thinks of your beautiful smile.

“Why does the Soldier recognize her but no one else?” Steve asks cautiously.

“Because she’s my everything. The soldier somewhat recognized you Steve, I think because you're like my brother and I love you. But with Y/n, I don’t know how I’ve lived without her and I don’t want to ever try to again.” 

“I don’t want to live without you either Buck.” You came back towards him. You had finished talking to Clint awhile ago and had been listening in.

“Eavesdropper,” Bucky accuses with a grin. You smile as you wrap your arms around his waist and he places a kiss to your forehead.

“Clint said he’s in. He’s heading to get Wanda now and then he’s gonna pick up Sam’s friend.” You explain as Sam walks back in shaking his head.

“He’s not my friend. He’s a guy I met a few months back and I only called him because I think he could help us,” Sam clarifies.

“Y/n are you sure about this? You don’t have to do this. Your dad may not forgive you easily for this.” Steve points out.

“I know but I can’t join him. He’s wrong, about the accords and about Bucky. I have to stand up for myself and be my own person. He’ll forgive me eventually just like I’ll forgive him. But guys, one thing, no matter what don't tell him about Maria and Howard. It would destroy him, he made his peace with it awhile ago, it won’t change anything if he knows.” You say more to Sam than anyone else.

“Yeah I get it. I promise I won’t say anything.” Sam agrees without hesitation. 

“Let’s go see if we can get a car. You two stay here, we should be back soon. If we aren’t back by,” Steve pauses to check his watch. “Four. That gives us a few hours. We’ll see you soon. Stay hidden and stay safe.” Steve and Sam head out leaving you alone with Bucky.

“Buck, promise me no matter what we will stay together.” You plead fearing his answer.

“You know how much I want that Y/n,” he hesitates.

“But?” You prompt.

“I don’t want to put you in danger. Just by you being near me you are in danger and then to add on all the police and special forces after us, me. I love you, you know that but I won’t lose you. If I have to let you go to keep you protected and safe then I will.” He vows more to himself then you.

“Like hell you will,” you dig into your backpack, finding the secret you had been keeping from him for the past couple weeks and shove the pregnancy test at him.

“I don’t understand. What are these lines?” He asks confused.

“They mean I’m pregnant. Obviously it’s yours and guess what my baby sure as hell is gonna have his or her daddy around!” You had been waiting for a better time to tell him of course but with all that had happened you figured now was as good a time as any.

“Her?” Bucky asks and his face goes white.

“It could be a boy or a girl Buck.” You explain putting your face in your hands.

“I never thought I would have a kid. Not after everything. Why didn’t you tell me?” He demands, the hurt is evident in his eyes.

“I was planning on telling you when you came home yesterday. I was gonna make us a nice dinner and tell you about it. But then everything went to shit and I thought you should know before you made any rash choices.” You explain carefully.

“What do we do?” He asks.

“We are going to get to Siberia, clear your name and announce that we are retired. My dad has a place in Upstate New York. We can stay there until we find a house. I work for my dad and make a shit ton of money. We can give this baby and any other potential children a good life.” You don’t actually know where any of these ideas came from but they sounded fairly good.

“I want you to go back to your dad’s place until I clear my name. I don’t want the two of you in any danger. Do you understand me?” Bucky demands.

“Bucky no,” you shake your head at the idea, you don’t want to go sit at home while the love of your life is in danger.

“Yes. I am going to find a way to send you home. I won’t put the two of you in potential danger.” He argues, he gives you his signature Bucky Barnes look that tells you arguing will get you absolutely no-where.

“How are you going to get me home? We’re kinda fugitives Buck.” You ask.

“Steve plans on stealing a quinjet from the airport. I’m going to send you back to the compound with Wanda and Clint. If the others show up then you’ll go with your dad. I promise Steve and I will both be ok. We’ll be back as fast as humanly possible I promise. Until then I want you to stay at the compound with the others. I know your dad will keep you safe.” He explains his plan with great confidence. He must have already planned this and telling him about the baby just gave him more ammo.

“Ok,” you agree reluctantly. Worst comes to worse you just don’t listen when it’s time or you sneak off to him. You know you won’t win this argument but you’ll see what happens.

“You know I love you right doll?” He hasn’t used his favorite pet name for you since yesterday morning before shit hit the fan.

“I love you too Sergent.” 

“Promise me you will let me protect the two of you,” he pleads as he wraps his arms around you and places a gentle kiss to your lips. When he pulls back he gives you a prompting look.

“I promise, as long as you promise to come back to me,” you bargain. Even if the words have no control over what might happen you need to hear him say it.

“Of course doll.” He smirks. His smirk quickly fades when the sound of the warehouse door creeks through the silence. Bucky immediately pushes you behind him and gets in a fight stance. 

“Buck, chill, it’s just Sam and me. We got a car. We ready?” Steve asks looking between the you and Bucky curiously.

“One thing Steve. Once we get to the airport, Y/n is gonna need to go back to the compound, with Wanda and Clint.” Bucky announces making Steve and Sam turn to you confused.

“Can we ask why?” Steve asks trying to remain diplomatic, but Steve knows you and he knows all about the fights you and your father had where you demanded to fight. The girl he knew would never agree to go sit at home and wait patiently for her knight in shining armour to come back to her.

“I’m pregnant.” You squeak before ducking behind Bucky. As much as you loved Steve he had always been a protective uncle figure.

“Pregnant? Like you got a growing person inside you?” Sam asks looking you up and down with a shocked expression.

“Yeah that’s kinda the definition of pregnant Sam.” You say rolling your eyes.

“Does anyone else know?” Steve asks cautiously.

“No I only just told Bucky when you guys left to go find the car.” You explain.

“Are you ok with going back to the compound? To be honest with you I have a feeling your dad may have made us and is planning to intercept us at the airport.” Steve asks you carefully.

“Yeah. And I think your right. I don’t know if he will be receptive to our information though. I might be able to throw him off with the news and then you guys can get to the quinjet. I’ll buy you as much time as possible.” You suggest.

“No.” Bucky growls. “We aren’t gonna use you as bait.”

“Bucky it’s not really using me as bait. They won’t hurt me. I know my dad. He may want to kill you even more for knocking me up but he would never lay a hand on me.” You reason gently grabbing Bucky’s hand in yours.

“You sure?” Bucky asks.

“Yes.” You say confidently. You know your dad. He would do anything to protect you.

“Alright. Let’s head out. We all know the plan?” Steve clarifies, clapping his giant hands together. All three of you nod your heads before you all head out to the car and pull away from the safety of the warehouse.


End file.
